


On the Court

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a nighttime game, he’s become so frustrated that he finally decides to show her the best way he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Court

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha or The Prince of Tennis._

* * *

The grip on his racket became harder, while he stared down at her as she stood up against him. Narrowing his eyes further, his glare becoming a bit more intense, he listened as she continued to go on about his serve, about how it wasn’t valid because she hadn’t been ready. Sighing, he grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it down a bit more over his eyes, wondering why he’d even agreed to this match in the first place. He was close to finishing high school, making a great name for himself in tennis, and here he was, Echizen Ryoma, being lectured by a girl who was swinging her racket in his face.

Ryoma looked up, surprised when she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hat and tossed it off to the side, glaring up at him. Scowling, he went to move toward it when her racket blocked his path. Sighing again, he turned his displeasure toward her, saying, “If you don’t like the fact that I thought you were ready, then don’t play with me.”

“I need the practice,” she argued. “And you’re the best player this high school has seen in years!”

He glared at her.

“Besides, you weren’t paying attention to me,” she snapped. “How am I supposed to make you understand where I’m coming from when all you do is glare and give me dirty looks? I thought that maybe you could help me with my game, but the only thing I think you can help me with is being rude to other people who aren’t in the tennis club. Really, Ryoma, I’m trying to learn, but what is the point of even trying with you?”

Ryoma’s mood continued to go downhill, while his scowl turned darker. He didn’t know why she’d always been able to frustrate him so easily that he wanted to either hit her or humiliate her on the tennis court. That was one of the main reasons he’d decided to tell her that they were going to play at night on the lit court, instead of having everyone else watch as the great Echizen was pushed so hard that he thought about things that he hadn’t thought about before, but his father talked about as soon as he’d turned sixteen. His idiot father, the once famous Samurai, who continued to talk to him about family and honor and waiting for the right woman who made him both happy and frustrated. His lip twitching, Ryoma listened as she continued, waving her hand into the air, while her racket was once more shoved into his face, and glared harder at her.

The damn woman was going to be the end of him.

“Are you even listening to me!” she growled.

“Look, Kagome—”

“Don’t you try to get out of this so easily!” Kagome scowled. “You always manage to make me stop talking, but this time I’m not going to simply because you’re sick of hearing me speak, Ryoma. I don’t understand why you can’t see that I… I… I—Ryoma?”

He’d grabbed her racket, holding it still in front of him. She was blinking in surprise at him, but he simply shook his head lightly, until she tried to pull the racket from his hands. Tugging at it with more force, he pulled her toward him, and then felt her grip slip free as her hands found the front of his jacket. Looking down at her, he dropped her racket, annoyed with the thing, and stood there, waiting for her reaction. As she tried to pull away, he grabbed her by her arms and held her in place, angering her.

Kagome let out a small gasp. “Let me go, Ryoma!” she said. “Let me go!”

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked.

“Echizen Ryoma, you release me this instant,” she growled, pulling away once more. He held her there, and she gave a frustrated cry, before hitting him in the chest. “Release me!”

He tugged harder, pulling her completely back into him. He was tired of listening to her, and he was frustrated by the fact that she could so easily push him to the breaking point. She fell into him, her feet slipping on the ground, leaving her at his mercy. Scowling at her, he watched as she hesitantly turned to look up at him, before he frowned deeper, wondering why seeing her frightened struck a protective chord inside him. His scowl deepened, while he watched her.

“Ryoma,” she asked softly, knowing that if he let go of her she’d fall to the ground. She wondered for a moment what had happened to his own racket, as she turned her head away, trying to correct her footing. However, she glanced back up when she felt his breath on her ear, and gasped when his lips crushed hers, pushing her head back as she wondered what the hell he thought he was doing.

He pulled away, once again scowling at her. “What are you doing to me?” he asked.

“You pervert!” she hissed. “You just stole my—Nhh.”

He captured her lips again, knowing that he was probably bruising the flesh. Pulling away once more, he said, “Shut up, you’re becoming annoying.”

“Annoying, you’re—” she gasped again as he once again placed his lips over her own. She tried to pull away, and found that one of his hands had abandoned the task of keeping her upright in order to thread through the hair at the base of her neck. She tried to pull away again, and found that he was angrily taking what he wanted from her. Her slightly parted lips were perfect, for she felt something soft and wet suddenly push through them, and knew almost instantly that he’d shoved his tongue into her mouth. Giving a small cry of refusal, she felt him soften his assault, and sobbed a little.

He pulled back slightly, just enough that she could pant for breath. Smirking at her flushed face, he noticed that she was flinching away from him, and shook his head. “I won’t hurt you,” he mumbled.

“Ryoma,” she whispered.

“Let me show you,” he said. “Let me show you how much you frustrate me.” He leaned his mouth down enough that he was able to touch her ear, and smirked, knowing that he was holding her right where he wanted her. If she wanted to make him feel such things, then he’d at least go with the things his stupid father had been talking about and make her useful—maybe even keep her, if he really wanted to, she was good enough at tennis. “Let me, Higurashi Kagome,” he whispered, before placing his mouth onto the flesh just behind her ear and beginning to suck, hoping to make a mark. Prove to others that though she frustrated him to no end that she was to be his from that point on until he didn’t want her anymore.

“Echi…” she stopped, a small moan coming from her mouth as he worked her neck. She tilted her head a bit more to the side, wondering what exactly he’d planned for her, and allowed him to do as he wished. Sure, she’d always told him she just wanted to play tennis, but she’d wanted to be closer to him, to show him that she cared for him. She wanted to follow him around the world, being a supporter that understood him when he went to make himself known worldwide. “Ryoma,” she muttered softly, liking the way he slowly dragged his tongue over the flesh of her neck once he was done with his pervious spot, and tugged at her flimsy jacket in order to pull it from her shoulders.

Ryoma reached up, pulling down the zipper on her jacket and allowed it to fall to the ground by pushing it from her shoulders. Impatient, he slipped his fingers underneath her shirt and pulled it upward, hearing her small gasp in surprise. He wondered just how far she thought he’d go, since he was going to go all the way, until he proved to her just how much she rattled his chain, so to speak. Once her shirt was completely off, he stared at her bra for a moment, and then allowed his hands to wrap around her in order to undo the clasp, only to find that it seemed a bit more reluctant to give him a look at what he was going to take. Giving a small frustrated growl, he felt her own hands cover his own, and turned his eyes until he was gazing into her own.

Swatting his hands away, Kagome easily undid the clasp and allowed the bra to go limp on her shoulders, feeling Ryoma’s warm fingers instantly grab hold of the straps on her upper arm and pull it completely off, simply throwing it to the side without a care. Lowering her eyes in embarrassment, she felt the need to cover herself, but watched as he stepped closer to her, his hands coming to her hips and pulling her closer. He still hadn’t said anything, and she was beginning to wonder what he was thinking exactly, especially when she was pretty sure he didn’t want just a peep show. Still, she closed her eyes and felt her face heat up, feeling his fingers gently brushing against her ribcage, before it settled onto her breast.

He smirked softly at the tiny noise that left her throat when he pinched her nipple between his fingers. He’s imagined her to be the type to try and fight it, but instead she was accepting his advances and for once she was pleasing him. Ryoma leaned forward once more, his other hand coming up to grasp her chin, before he turned her head so that she was gazing at him. She blinked a few times, before her face turned a little redder, and Ryoma felt his smirk growing, knowing he was becoming her undoing, just as she was his. Rolling her nipple between his fingers again, he felt her arch further into his embrace, before he leaned forward, once again engaging her in a battle of tongues.

Bringing his hand up, he pushed his jacket off, wondering why he was even wearing the thing on such a warm spring night. However, after he had rid of, he returned his attention to the girl moaning softly in his arms, her little vibrations of noise traveling down his own throat. Pulling away from her, he placed a wet kiss on her jaw, lightly brushed his lips down her neck, and then nipped lightly at her collarbone. Feeling her lean further onto him, Ryoma pulled her closer, bending his knee a bit in order to move further down her body, his thoughts leaving him almost instantly.

Finding her breast once more, Ryoma allowed his tongue to engulf the nipple, listening as she gasped, her hands finding themselves in his hair. One of his arms wrapped completely around her, knowing that she’d most likely fall over if he let go of her, while the other went to her shorts, taking no time in moving past the easily manipulated material and finding her panties, softly covering what he sought. Brushing his fingers against her, he heard her groan a little, and found it pleasing to the ear. He wanted to hear her screaming for him, and he was positive that soon he’d be able to make her do so.

Kagome felt Ryoma’s tongue trail over her skin from her right nipple to her left, his mouth instantly beginning to suck on the flesh there. Combined with the sensation that he was beginning to create in other areas, she felt like she was on fire. She let out another moan, feeling the material of her shorts being pushed over her thighs and down her legs, before she stepped out of them. Ryoma was obviously not done with her, for the now silent male was continuing to simply take what he wanted from her, and she was willing to give it to him.

Moving from her quickly, he stood to full height, watching as she whispered his name, and stepped toward him. Blinking at her, a small flame beginning to form in his eyes, Ryoma grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once done, he grabbed her by the arm and moved her so she was standing at his side, listening to her small squeak as she was thrown around by his strength. Once more his smirk formed onto his lips, while his piercing eyes took her in. However, as she began to open her mouth to say something, he moved quickly and picked her up by the waist, watching her as she instantly grabbed a hold of him, panicked.

“Ryoma!” she cried, feeling as he lowered himself to his knees. Sighing when her butt found his jacket and shirt, she leaned back as he invaded her space, forcing her to either move or be forced to roughly. “Ryoma?” she whispered, feeling his hands grasp her thighs. Eyes widening, she felt him spread her, and tried to close them, but he’d already placed himself between them, stopping her from doing so. Knowing she wasn’t going to go anywhere, or get out of this now, Kagome leaned further back, turning her head slightly to the side.

Ryoma instantly grabbed her chin, and forced her eyes to meet his. “Don’t look away from me,” he said, softly touching her lips with his own. He pulled away soon afterward, and made sure to place himself onto his clothing in order to stop the rough tennis court from harming his knees. Gazing at her, he rubbed at her thighs, gently moving inward, and watched her as she watched him, her eyes widening each time he came closer and closer to what he wanted. He was slightly confused as to why she’d wanted it only moments ago and now seemed so scared, but he knew that he didn’t like her that way. He wanted her to be happy and find pleasure in what he was doing.

Brushing his fingers across the slightly wet white material, he heard her give a small moan, her breathing pattern rough as she gazed at him. Gently, so not to frighten her, he took her lips with his own again, and caught the end of her panties in his fingers. He pulled them just enough that he could easily find what he wanted, and then slowly slide his right hand down her stomach to her patch of curls. She tensed a little, but she did relax once she realized he wasn’t going to hurt her. Then, tired of his slow pace, Ryoma shoved three fingers past her lips, and into her wetness. It didn’t take long for him to find what he sought, even with his inexperience, and he began rubbing as quickly as he could, though he made sure not to put too much pressure on the small nub now caught between his fingers.

Kagome pulled away from his sweet lips, crying out as he began playing with her, her back arching upward. “Ryoma,” she moaned, feeling him continue to do such sinful things to her body. She was glad for the soft cushioning beneath her, she wasn’t quite sure if she’d like to lay back on the court itself, but she was positive his mere touch could make her forget anything at this point. Feeling his pace quicken, she struggled against the urge to flex her hips, before she finally did so, liking the increased friction it gave. Pleasure shot up her spine, and her head rolled back, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath.

Pulling back, he smirked when her head shot up, and she gave him a look of shock, not understanding why he’d suddenly stopped touching her. Ryoma chuckled softly underneath his breath, before grabbing the material that stopped him, even if only a little bit. Kagome seemed to understand, she brought her knees together close enough that he easily slipped them past and then tucked her ankles in after bringing them closer to her body. Once discarded from his view, Ryoma inspected her silently, deciding that he liked what he saw, and once again brought his hand up in order to begin pleasing her. He noted that she was getting wetter, and his fingers were covered in the sticky substance, but he didn’t care. He wanted more of the sweet tune she’d began giving off as soon as he’d started.

Gasping, Kagome leaned back completely until her head was directly on the rough surface of the court. Her hair splayed out behind her, but she instantly brought her head up when she felt something else invade her pussy, and found that Ryoma had leaned forward completely, and his head was buried between her thighs. She almost clenched them together in order to keep him there, but instead clamped her hands into his hair, tugging lightly at the strands as she felt his soft tongue brush again and again against her clit. The fingers of his hand had moved on, gently probing her opening, and she flexed her hips into his face, feeling his fingers enter her just a little. Moaning when he pulled away, she was delighted when he suddenly shoved them inside of her, filling a need that she hadn’t even known she had.

He lapped at her, before taking the small nub between his lips and flicking his tongue against it. She tensed, and he knew from listening to his perverted father that she was very close to release. Pulling his hand back, he stuffed his fingers back inside of her, allowing her to feel the friction it created, and felt her once again flex her hips into his face. Feeling the need to chuckle, Ryoma brought his arm around her hips in order to hold her down, and continued his attack on her, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she exploded on him.

“R-R-Ryo…” Kagome moaned, “…ma…”

He changed the angle of his fingers, continuing his attack on her lower body. He felt her muscles tense around his fingers, and sucked on her little jewel again, watching as her back arched. Smirking at the reaction he was receiving, Ryoma did it a second time, feeling her muscles beginning to flutter around him, but not completely. He was becoming incredibly hot, and he was positive that he’d need to get out of the rest of his clothing soon, cover her body with his own, and take his own pleasure from her. But he wanted to give her so much, to bring her to the point that she was begging him.

A coil formed in her stomach, and Kagome let out a groan when she felt it. Her body was beginning to turn to fire, and that coil was getting tighter and tighter with each moment. She panted, trying to catch her breath, but knowing that she wouldn’t be able to. She felt Ryoma’s finger touch a spot inside of her, and nearly screamed when she felt the coil suddenly unravel, his assault drawing out her first orgasm. Her back arched, and she felt the most wonderful feeling course through her body, up her spine from her pussy again and again, as Ryoma continued to touch her.

Leaning back, Ryoma stared at her flushed skin and the look on her face. Feeling a small noise rise from his throat, he stood quickly, instantly beginning to tug and pull at the rest of his clothing, wanting it off. The thoughts that had originally been on his mind disappeared, and he could only think of sampling her soft body with his own, wondering what it would feel like, but knowing that he’d need to go slowly with her, for he knew that she’d never done anything like this before.

Once undressed, Ryoma knelt between her legs again, noticing that she was just beginning to pull herself up to her elbows, racking her eyes over his body, her eyes widening just a little. Smirking at her, he crowded in on her again, watching as she leaned back until she was laying flat on the ground. Gazing at the small mark he’d made earlier, Ryoma placed his lips back over it, his hand coming down to gently take his cock and rub the tip between her nether lips. She groaned at the feeling, and he knew that she wanted it, especially from the flex of her hips, but he pulled away, continuing to suck on that little spot just a little behind and below her ear.

Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders, before she lightly ran her nails over his flesh. Moaning at the feel of him pressing against her once more, Kagome was disappointed when he pulled away, only to do it a third time. Panting, she tried not to pull away from what he wanted from her, obviously occupied with leaving a mark on her skin. “Ryoma,” she whimpered. “Ryoma, please.”

He brushed against her again, this time allowing himself to slip lower. Gently touching her opening, knowing that was what he sought, he pulled back just a bit, and once again ran his cock through the substance she was producing. Once he was sure, he again touched her opening, but allowed himself to easily slip inside, her wetness allowing him an easy access. Pulling away from the spot he’d been sucking, he caught her hazy eyes with his own, and brushed her cheek with his lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, roughly taking her lips, thrusting his hips forward, and feeling her barrier tear at his entrance.

She screamed, but he muffled the sound enough that it wasn’t heard very far. Reaching down, Ryoma began rubbing at the bundle of nerves between her legs once more, feeling her jerk against him a little. He knew, from what he’d been told, that it would have hurt a lot worse if he hadn’t gotten her so wet, but she seemed to be alright because he had. So, watching her, he waited, and sighed underneath his breath when he felt her relax against him, her body falling back to the ground limply. Bringing his hips back, Ryoma flexed them forward, creating friction between them, grunted at the feeling, and heard her moan.

He began to move, setting his own pace, continuing to give her nice long strokes, hoping that she was enjoying herself. Kagome threw her head back, a long moan falling from her lips, even though it had hurt when he’d first entered her, and thought perhaps she’d been sent to another plane of existence. It felt like it, with the way that she began to spiral upward, the pleasure she’d felt before returning in an instant, but so much better now that she’d found what she had been missing. Like Ryoma had suddenly filled a void inside of her that she hadn’t been aware of.

Listening to her moan, he placed his ear close to her mouth, his own directly above the marking he’d made. He thrust forward roughly again, and ground their hips together, before beginning again. He felt her muscles beginning to pull at him, and knew that she was once again going to release for him. Delighted with the knowledge, he tried to smirk, but ended up panting instead, softly trying to make it seem like it wasn’t draining him with how much she was pleasing him.

Her muscles squeezed him again, and Ryoma once again ground his hips against hers, subconsciously knowing he was rubbing at the nub between her legs. Hearing her groan loudly, he quickened his thrusts, feeling her breasts press against his chest as she arched her back. Her own hips began to find his pace, meeting him thrust for thrust, until he changed his pace, catching her off guard and sending her into an orgasm. Not prepared for the sudden tightening of her muscles around his cock, Ryoma grunted, listening as she threw back her head and shouted his name. He groaned afterward, feeling his seed beginning to leave his body. It entered her soft confines with each pound of his heart, and he thrust his hips against hers, unable to stop the reflex.

They lay there, Ryoma trying his best not to lie completely on top of her, leaning his greater body weight on top of her. Once he’d regained his breath, he pulled away from her, feeling himself leave her body, and sat silently on his knees, before turning his eyes away. She was leaning forward, her skin glistening with sweat in the lighting, and he knew that he shouldn’t look upon her in such a state unless he wanted to go again. Shaking his head, he went to stand, and felt her hand touch his arm.

“Ryoma?” she asked, feeling a prick of fear that he was going to leave her.

He turned his eyes toward her, the orbs once again guarded far more than they had been. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. “I won’t play with you anymore if you don’t want me to.” Going to stand, he felt her grip his wrist, and turned to look at her, as she rolled herself onto her knees.

She blushed a little, “You can play with me anytime, Ryoma.”

Blinking, Ryoma’s eyes caught sight of the marking he’d made of her neck, and leaned forward. She tilted her head instantly, and he placed his mouth onto the marking, beginning to suck, listening as she once again moaned from the feeling. His smirk returned to his lips, his cocky eyes looking into hers as he leaned backwards in order to gaze upon her. “I might just do that,” he replied. “On the court, of course. You still wanted my help, after all.”

She groaned, knowing that he’d most likely tell her to put her clothes back on so they could play again. However, Kagome was delightfully surprised when he took her lips, once again shoving his tongue into her mouth. She knew they could be caught, especially at such a public place, no matter how late it had become, and she giggled. It just made it more exciting, and she liked that.

_Fin_


End file.
